Confusion, Heartbreak and Love
by xSellskiix
Summary: This is a Jack/Gwen pairing: what if Gwen is having second thoughts about the wedding. What is she has developed new feelings for a certain complicated man. Will she tell Jack? Will Jack Let he get married or will he stop her?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Jack/Gwen pairing: what if Gwen is having second thoughts about the wedding. What is she has developed new feelings for a certain complicated man. Will she Jack? Will Jack Let he get married or will he stop her?

Chapter One – Flashbacks

Gwen sat quietly at her desk. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she couldn't decide whether she was doing the right thing marrying Rhys. She sat in the deserted room thinking about the way she felt. She knew she loved Rhys but she was unsure of whether on not the love she felt was true love or just loving care for someone. A few weeks ago she and Rhys had gotten into a heated argument which lead to him accusing her that she did not love him and that he was just a habit she found hard to break away from. She had obviously told him that that was not true. Now however thinking back on their relationship she realised that he may have been right. There was no excitement in their relation anymore, there was no passion between them and she had started to pick out little things about him that annoyed her that never used to.

That wasn't all that was playing on her mind. There was indeed someone else she had been thinking about for sometime. Someone who she had developed feelings for. Jack. He was everything she wanted in a man. Tall, handsome, passionate and strong. True he was arrogant, rude and a bit of a show of, to be truthful she liked these things about him. There was also the fact that she could talk to him about work, something she could not do with Rhys. True Rhys now knew about her job, about the aliens and the danger but she couldn't bring herself to sit down and discuss it with him. Jack on the other hand was the one person she could talk to. When she was with him she felt as though she could tell him anything and she didn't need to hold back, she couldn't however find the words to tell him that she thinks she is falling in love with him. What scared her the most was being rejected. She often wondered if Jack had feelings for her, feelings that went above the boss and employee level. She knew he cared about her; he had shown this plenty of times but was there anything else between them? This is the question she often laid awake at night thinking about. She started to think about little incidents between her and Jack. There was the time on her first day at work when she had kissed him. He had just helped her save a young girl (Caris) from an alien that survived of orgasmic energy that had taken over her body. She had kissed him. It was only a small kiss on the lips to say thank you. Jack however had sat there for about a minute after wards with a puzzled look on his face; he had also brought his fingers up to his lips. It was as if he was holding the kiss in place. Gwen had noticed this but dismissed it from her mind. Thinking about it now Gwen realised that what Jack had done was an unusual thing to do. There were other times as well that got her confused. Like the day Jack had returned from his little adventure. Whilst her and Jack were walking he turned to face her and told her that she was the reason he had come back. He said that all the time he was gone all he could think about was coming home to her. It was at this point he had run his hand down her arm and held her hand. He had then felt the ring on her finger and asked her what it was. She told him that it was an engagement ring and she and Rhys were getting married. At that statement Jacks face had changed. It was as if something had dragged the life out of him. All she could see in his eyes was pain and hurt but she didn't understand why. Gwen couldn't put it together.

'Why had he looked at me like that?' she asked herself.

There were other times like this. There was the day that Rhys had found out about Torchwood and what it was she actually did. Jack had pinned her up against the wall to stop her chasing after Rhys while they were at the warehouse. He had been so close to her that her stomach filled with butterflies and if Jack hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to the ground because her legs had gone weak. There was also the little incident with the kiss between her and Rhys during the same day. They were sat on the seats inside the hub and Rhys had moved in for a kiss. Gwen had obliged and kissed him back. Jack had noticed this and just stared at her. She had also looked over at him. All throughout the kiss she had paid no attention to Rhys as her and Jack was just staring at each other. What puzzled her most though was what had happened at the end of the day. She had left the hub with Rhys intending on drugging him so he would forget the day's events. However she had run back into the hub and shouted at Jack that she wasn't going to drug Rhys. She remembered that argument so clearly, it kept playing back in her mind.

(Flashback):

'I'm not doing it Jack, I wont drug him' She had shouted

'You've got to' Tosh and Owen had told her, 'It's the rules' Ianto had said.

At that point she had started ranting and raving about how they had no idea about what it was like to have some one.

'I wont do it Jack, and if that means that I have to leave Torchwood and you have to retconn me then so be it' she had said.

That's when Jack stepped in; he walked over to her, looked her in the eyes and said 'do you really think you could go back to your life before Torchwood?'

'I wouldn't know any different would I' she had replied

He had then looked straight at her and said 'I would'.

She could see that pain in his eyes again, and the tears that were building up.

He had then told her 'give Rhys my love and I will see you tomorrow'. That's when she had walked away, the argument relying in her mind.

She came back to reality, trying to piece everything together, but she just couldn't figure it out. 'What did he mean when he said I would?' she asked herself.

Authors note: Please R&R, all criticism is welcome.

Thank you.

xSellskiix


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Confiding in Tosh

Still sat at her desk over an hour later Gwen was still as confused as ever. She sat there lost in her thoughts, oblivious to world around her.

'Gwen, Gwen can you hear me?'

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped back into reality.

'Gwen, are you alright' she heard

'What? Oh rite yeah, I fine thank you Tosh' she replied.

'You sure?' Tosh asked.

'Yeah' Tosh looked at her, as if to say Liar.

'Actually no I'm not, I'm so confused'

'Confused? What about' Tosh asked.

Tosh had never seen her like this; Gwen was the one that kept on top of things, kept everyone sane. And now she was sat here, something playing on her mind and to be honest she looked absolutely terrible as if she hadn't slept for weeks.

'What's up' Tosh asked 'you can tell me'.

'I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing, marrying Rhys' Gwen blurted out. 'I know I love him, but im not sure whether I love him enough to marry him. In fact im not sure I love him in the sort of way your meant to love someone your about to marry'.

'So how do you love him?' Tosh asked.

'I don't know, I think I've convinced my self I love him because we've been together for so long and we've gotten comfortable with each other.' Gwen told her.

'So what are you going to do?'

'What do you mean?' Gwen asked.

'Well you cant marry him tomorrow if you're unsure of you feelings, you either need to make a decision or at least perspone the wedding until you figure out what you want'. Tosh told her

'Oh god Tosh, what am I going to do?' She asked, frustrated with herself.

'I don't know Gwen, but what ever decision you make ill back you up 100 percent, all of us will'. Tosh reassured her.

'You know something Tosh, Rhys and the wedding are only half of my problems' she said.

'What's the other half?' Tosh asked.

'Recently I've developed feelings for another man' she said between sobs.

'Oh! Who's this other man? She asked 'its not Owen, is it?

This made Gwen laugh 'No Tosh it's not Owen'

'So who is it?' Tosh was getting confused now, as far as she knew Owen was the only other person Gwen had ever had feelings for, well apart from Rhys obviously.

'Jack' Gwen replied.

'Jack? As in Captain Jack? Tosh blurted out

'The one and only' Gwen replied.

'Where has all this come from, has something happened between you to?' Tosh asked.

'No, nothings happened, well not really, it's just something I've kind of developed recently. Actually it mainly started the day Rhys found out about what we do here'. She explained.

'Does Jack know?' Tosh asked.

'No he doesn't, and he never can'. She told Tosh 'If he ever found out I'd have to leave Torchwood'.

'Why would you have to leave Torchwood?'

'Because it would complicate things, and I'd never be able to work with him everyday. I don't respond well to rejection.

'How do you know he would reject you?' Tosh asked.

'I don't, but im not willing to find out' she explained.

'Gwen, you've got to tell him' Tosh told her 'how will you ever know if you don't? He may feel the same way as you'.

'Yeah and he may not' Gwen proclaimed.

'I waited around for Owen for years, I watched him become involved with other girls, I watched him become involved with you Gwen, and all time my heart was breaking. All because I was too scared of being rejected. I got lucky, Owen ended up confessing him feelings for me. You may not be so lucky Gwen! What if you decide to marry Rhys tomorrow and then you realise you don't love him and that you do in fact love Jack? What are you going to do then? Tosh shouted at her

'I don't know Tosh!' Gwen shouted back. 'Okay so say I act on these feelings, I finish things with Rhys and explain to Jack? What if all im feeling and for that matter if Jack does feel anything, how do we know its not just pent up lust, that's developed from all the excitement of working together? What do I do then Tosh? Because believe me that's all that it turned out to be with Owen and I can't do that again'.

'What so you're just going to marry Rhys tomorrow, and feel like this for the rest of your life?' She asked.

'At least if I do, ill be in a comfortable relationship, that's steady and safe' Gwen told her.

'Yeah safe and boring' Tosh said 'Just think about what you could have with Jack. You could have Love, passion and excitement. All you have to do is tell Jack the truth'.

'I could but, even if Jack does have feelings for me, do you really think he's the sort of guy that's going to want to have a relationship? No, he's a loose man that likes his freedom too much' Gwen told her.

'Who likes his freedom too much?' Jack asked.

Both Gwen and Tosh jumped at the sound of his voice. Just at that point Jack, Owen and Ianto had walked in.

'Are we having an argument girls' Owen asked with a grin on his face spreading from one ear to the other 'Is the going to be a cat fight?'

'Shut up Owen' both girls shouted at him.

'Gwen as it is your last night of freedom, were taking you for a drink' Ianto told her.

Tosh looked at her as if to say you need to make up your mind. And Gwen looked back at her as if to say im sorry, im marrying Rhys.

Gwen grabbed her coat and followed Ianto, Tosh and Owen out of the hub.

'You not coming Jack' Gwen asked.

'No, I might catch you up in a bit, I've got some work I need to sort out' he replied 'ill see you tomorrow though'.

'Okay Bye' she said, trying hard to cover up the disappointment in her voice.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

please review.

X-Sellskii-X


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto sat in a small pub discussing the next day.

'So Gwen, where you going on your honeymoon?' Owen asked.

'Nowhere, were not having one' Gwen replied.

'Why the bloody hell not' Ianto asked

'Because with all the wedding complications and the last minute plans we've not been able to plan a honeymoon' Gwen explained.

'That sucks' Owen stated.

Ever since the discussion back at the hub Tosh had been rather quiet, she didn't want to get involved with talk about the wedding as she believed Gwen was making a big mistake. She'd never tell Gwen this as it was her decision and it really wasn't any of her business.

It was getting late so they all decided that they should call it a night as Gwen need her rest for the big day ahead. They all climbed into a taxi when all of a sudden Gwen realised she'd left her phone at the hub.

'Guys you go on ahead without me, im going to have to run back and get my phone' she told them.

'Do you want us to come with you?' Ianto asked.

'No, no it's alright, you get of home' so told them.

The taxi left and Gwen ran as fast as she could back to the hub praying to god Jack hadn't locked up yet. Luckily for her he hadn't.

She ran through the little tourist shop that disguised the entrance to the Torchwood hub and through the long corridor. She reached the hub and stopped to catch her breath. She then attempted to run over to her desk but ended up running into Jack, who accidentally poured his coffee all the way down himself and Gwen.

'Sorry' he apologised 'Gwen what are you doing here? You should at home asleep'.

'I forgot my phone' She shouted 'and next time look where tour going will you'.

She hadn't meant to shout at him, she was just a little tetchy after her argument with Tosh earlier that day, plus she hadn't been sleeping well because of this man and the feelings she was having towards him. It also didn't help that he looked rough as hell which made him look even sexier.

'Sorry I asked' Jack told her.

'No, im sorry Jack, I didn't meant to shout at you, I just having been sleeping and im so nervous about tomorrow' She carried on talking without stopping for air.

Jack tried to stop her talking but nothing worked so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her arms, pulled her into him and kissed her.

Gwen pulled away first 'What was that?' she asked.

'That, was the only way I could think of shut you up' she stated.

'Oh' was all she managed say.

With Jack still holding onto her and both of them being so close, they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Gwen did something unexplainable and kissed him back. This time Jack pulled away and looked at her, and then all of a sudden their lips met. The kiss started of slow then became faster and more aggressive. Gwen's knees went weak and jack had to hold her up steady. She backed her up against the nearest wall. There bodies were so close they could feel each others heart beats. They could feel every inch of each other. Their tongues were in a ferocious battle, each of them fighting for control. Jack being the stronger of the two and the more dominant won. Gwen brought her hands up to explore his back. It felt so strong. She moved her hands to play with the little bit of hair at the nape of his neck. Jack was exploring her body as much as he possibly could. He ran his hands along her back, down her arms and her thighs. He proceeded to pin her hands above her head and pushed up against her. This in turn resulted in a gasp from Gwen. He started to kiss her neck and as he was doing this he manoeuvred he into a position where her legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried her up to the steps and into his office where he sat her down on his desk. They then started the battle for domination with their tongues again only surfacing for air when it was needed. Neither one of them wanted to stop for to long in fear that the other would realise that this shouldn't be happening. Gwen started on Jacks shirt buttons and as soon as she had them all undone she slid his shirt of and threw it to one side. Now it was jacks turn, but just as he had undone the top two buttons he stopped and just looked at her. She had such confusion in her eyes.

'Gwen im sorry' he said to her.

'Why' she asked, her heart was already breaking, she knew what he was about to say.

'I can't do this' he told her

'I don't understand!' she proclaimed

'If we do this you'll regret it afterwards and you'll go back to Rhys'.

'No I won't' she told him.

'Yes, you will. You're marrying him tomorrow. We can't do this'. He explained 'im sorry'.

She got down of the desk, fixed her shirt and ran out of the hub without looking back.

'I love you' he whispered as she left, making sure she did not hear him.

Gwen ran away from the hub and as soon as she was far enough away she dropped on a bench and cried.

Back in the hub Jack cursed himself for being such a fool. He knew in his heart that he had done the right thing. She was better of with Rhys, he could support her and she would be comfortable with him. All he could offer was danger and pain. He loved her too much to put her through that. He couldn't however stop the pain that was inside him. He sat as his desk thinking about the fact that tomorrow he was going to loose the women he loved.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please review.

X-Sellskii-X


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Gwen rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. It was 6am and her mum, her cousin Brooke and Tosh were meant to arrive in half an hour. She couldn't however bring herself to get up. Today was her wedding day. She should have been filled with last minute nerves and worrying that something was going to go wrong. She should have been so excited that she found it impossible last night. Instead of all this she found herself feeling sick and doubtful, she found herself praying that something would go wrong so that they would have to call the whole thing of. This is when she realized that she really didn't love Rhys.

Before she knew it half past 6 had arrived and bursting through the door came her mum and Brooke shortly followed by Tosh.

'What are you still doing in bed' her mum said throwing the covers from the bed.

'I'm tired' she replied groggily 'cant I just have half an hour more?'

'No you can't!' her mother protested 'your getting married in two and half hours and our hair dresser will be here in half an hour and the woman to do your make-up at seven thirty'.

Gwen got up, and made her way to the kitchen.

'Morning' Tosh said handing her a piece of toast.

'Morning' she replied giving her a lazy smile while she took the toast.

'Right Gwen your baths ready' Brooke said as she exited the bathroom.

'Thank you' Gwen replied as she stood.

Meanwhile over at the hub Jack had Owen and Ianto doing some last minute paper work. Jack knew the paper work didn't need doing. He was just trying to find excuses to delay himself from going to the wedding.

Owen sat at his desk while Ianto was making tea. He started to go through security videos on his computer as Jack had told him he needed delete anything that wasn't needed to create space. So Owen sat there bored out of his mind watching surveillance footage. What he did not expect to come across though was a piece of footage that showed Jack and Gwen in a rather passionate situation. He quickly checked around to make sure no-one was looking then he proceeded to watch the tape. Something that shocked him even more though was when Jack pushed Gwen away.

'Huh! Jacks going soft in his old age' Owen said to himself chuckling.

He plugged in his head phones so he could hear what was being said. He heard everything. He heard her tell him that she wouldn't go back to Rhys, He heard him tell her it wasn't fair. He heard Jack tell her he loved her. Owen turned of the surveillance tape and looked up at his boss. Only then did he realise that the man he thought was so in control, that man he believed could handle anything was allowing his heart to break in order to secure a safe life for the woman he loved. If Owen wasn't a bastard him self his own heart could have broken just from watching.

Suddenly Ianto burst through the doors.

'Jack, Owen, It half past eight, the weddings in half an hour we should really get going.'

'Owen stood and grabbed his jacket, Ianto did the same. Jack on the other hand lent over the balcony and shouted 'Go on without me. I'm not going to be able to make it; I've got lots of paper work that really can't wait.'

'You sure' Ianto asked

'Yeah. Tell Gwen I'm sorry and wish her luck from me please.' Jack told him

'Ok boss' Ianto replied.

They went to leave when Owen told Ianto to on without him because he'd forgotten to secure the footage on his computer. He told him he would follow in his own car in just a couple of minutes. Ianto had offered to wait for him but Owen had declined his offer, telling him at least one of the TORCHWOOD guys had to be their on time. So Ianto left.

Owen wandered up to Jacks office.

'Owen I thought you'd gone' Jack asked him.

'No. I'm not going without you. If that means I have stun you to get you there I will' Owen replied.

'Owen I told you I have work that needs to be done' Jack told him.

'Bullshit' was all Owen said to him.

'Excuse me' Jack Asked.

'I saw the Surveillance footage from last night' He told Jack who was looking at him as if to say yes and your point is. 'Jack I saw you and Gwen' Jacks face dropped.

'It was nothing, just something that happened we had both been drinking, it was her last free night and she was a little confused' Jack explained

'Jack I heard you tell her you love her' Owen told him. Jack looked to the floor.

'What am I supposed to do Owen? She's marrying Rhys! And even if she wasn't It could never happen with me and her' Jack said, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

'Why couldn't it' Owen asked

'Because she deserves a life out side of TORCHWOOD and if she was with me she'd never have that. Also I'm never going to die and she will! What am I supposed to do then?!' Jack told him.

Owen could see the pain running through Jacks eyes and couldn't stop himself from lashing out at his boss. He stood up, pounded his fists onto the desk and shouted 'SO YOUR JUST GOING TO LT HER MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HER LIFE BECAUSE SHES GOING TO DIE ONE DAY?! THAT'S PATHETIC JACK AND IF YOU LET THAT GET IN THE WAY OF YOUR FEELINGS YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALONE FOREVER BECAUSE EVERYONE DIES JACK! DO YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE ON YOUR OWN?!'

'No' was all Jack could reply.

'Then lets go' Owen said.

Jack pulled his Jacket on and he and Owen ran out to Owens car.

'Oh Shit' Owen shouted 'The wedding starts in two minutes!'

They started to drive. They were breaking all speed limits and driving through red lights. Jack didn't care. He was on his way to win the heart of the women he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Gwen stood in front of the full length mirror looking at her self. She felt sick. True she had to admit she looked good. Her hair was perfect, her make-up was perfect and her dress, well her dress was absolutely gorgeous, it fitted her perfectly, I hugged her in all the right places, it showed enough cleavage and it made her look like a princess. She still felt sick. It was her wedding day; this was meant to be the happiest day of her life. However she felt as though her life was coming to an end. She couldn't understand why she shouldn't marry Rhys. He was a kind man who offered her support, love, friendship and safety. She didn't love him in return though. Could she marry a man she didn't love? Not only would she be condemning herself to a life with no passion or romance but she was also denying Rhys the love he deserves.

She looked at the clock.

'Two minutes' she said to herself 'Oh god!'

Just then in walked her mother, Brooke and Tosh. They all stopped and stared at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her mother began to cry.

'You look absolutely wonderful darling' her mother told her.

'Thank you mum' Gwen replied flashing her a fake smile.

Her mother left to take her seat leaving Tosh and Brooke in the room.

'I'm going to go and check everything is ready and make sure everyone is here' Tosh told Gwen.

'And I am going to go and use the bathroom' Brooke added.

Gwen smiled at them both as they left.

In side the church hall Tosh ran over to Ianto.

'Where's Jack and Owen' She asked.

'Well Jack say's he's not coming and Owen will be here in just a minute' Ianto told her.

'Okay' she replied. She didn't understand why Jack want coming and was going to ask Ianto when the priest asked everyone to take their seats as they were going to begin. Tosh quickly ran back to Gwen.

'Gwen, there starting' She told the bride.

'Okay' she replied feeling even sicker.

'Gwen as your maid of honour and your friend and because of what you told me yesterday I need to ask: are you sure you want to do this? It's not to late to call this off' Tosh asked.

Just at that moment Brooke returned. The music started to play and Gwen knew this was her cue.

'Yes' She replied as she took the flowers Brooke had handed her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Owens car Jack was getting impatient.

'Owen cant you go any faster' Jack shouted desperate to get to the church.

'I could, but we'd never make it to the church alive' Owen replied.

They were about five minutes away from the church and Jack had a really bad feeling they were not going to make it.

* * *

The Doors flew open and everyone turned to look at the bride. Tosh came down the isle first spreading rose petals as she came; she was followed by Brooke who did the same. Gwen stepped onto the isle gripping her fathers arm and silently begging he wouldn't let her get married.

She walked down the isle, everyone watching her; she could feel tears in her eyes. She didn't want to marry Rhys. She turned and spotted Ianto who smiled at her, she gave a small smile back. He stomach turned with disappointment when she realised Jack had not come.

When she reached the alter she turned and face Rhys. He beamed at her and in that moment she wished it was Jack in the tuxedo smiling at her.

The priest began and Rhys took her hands in his.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining by marriage of Rhys…'

'STOP' Gwen shouted. 'I'm Sorry Rhys, I can't do this'

'Gwen, what's going on, I don't understand' Rhys asked

'I'm really sorry Rhys, but if I were to marry you, id be making a mistake'

'Gwen, don't' Rhys begged. Gwen could already see the hurt in his eyes.

'I don't love you Rhys' she told him. She turned stepped down from the alter and ran as fast as she could up the isle.

Everyone stood. Tosh Ran after her, followed by Ianto.

'Gwen! You get back here this instance!' Her mother shouted.

Gwen carried on running. Rhys followed her.

* * *

Jack and Owen arrived at the church. They both got out and ran for the doors. Jack had just gotten to the steps when the doors flew open and Gwen came running out.

'GWEN' they heard Rhys shout.

Gwen turned to look at him 'I'm sorry Rhys' She said and turned to start running. She didn't run though because as she turned she came face to face with Jack.

'Jack' Gwen said.

'Gwen' He replied. He tried to start speaking but Gwen cut him off.

'Jack, we need to talk, but we'll do it later, right now I need a beer.' She gave him a huge smile and started running again.

'You bitch Gwen' Rhys shouted after her 'You cold hearted bitch!'

Jack looked at him, disgust on his face. This was when Rhys figured out that Jack was in love with Gwen.

Owen walked over to Jack, followed by Tosh and Ianto.

'Jack you alright' Ianto asked.

'I'm brilliant Ianto' He said smiling 'she didn't marry him'

'Yeah but Jack you didn't get to speak to her' Owen told him

'True, But she didn't marry him Owen, I have plenty of time to talk to her' Jack explained.

The four of them headed back to the SUV.

'Shouldn't we go find Gwen' Tosh asked.

'No! She needs some time alone, she'll come to us when were ready' Jack told them.

With that in mind they all headed back to the hub.

* * *

Please read and review.

X-Sellskii-X


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Just after Gwen had left everyone at the church it had started to rain. She didn't care. In fact she enjoyed it. She felt as though the rain was washing away her past and her mistakes she had made. She couldn't help feeling this way. She was ecstatic and all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her voice how good it felt not to be married.

She never made it to the pub. She found herself walking around the streets of Cardiff. It had been three hours since she had run away from her wedding and since then her phone had not stopped. It was phone call after phone call. Most of them from her parents. There was a few from cousin, one from Rhys and one from Tosh. She didn't answer any of them.

Gwen came to a stop. For some reason she had arrived outside the hub.

'Funny how I always end up here' She said to herself chuckling.

She decided to go in. It was about time she let someone know where she was.

* * *

Inside the hub Jack, Tosh, Owen and Ianto were all sat in the conference room talking about what had happened. Well Tosh, Owen and Ianto were talking. Jack was sat there think about Gwen. He couldn't believe it, she hadn't gotten married. Jack decided that the next time he saw Gwen he was just going to take her in his arms and kiss her. He didn't want to have to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted her to feel it.

Just at that moment the cog door opened. Everyone stopped talking and they heard Gwen.

'Hello. Anyone here' she asked.

They all came running out of the conference room and bounded down the stairs. She was showered with questions.

'Where did you go' Tosh asked.

'You haven't half got some balls' Ianto told her.

'Nice beer was it?' Owen asked with a grin on his face.

Gwen just laughed at them. Then Jack came down the stairs. He stood their just looking at her. She was soaking. He hair was a mess. Her dress was ruined. Her mascara had run and yet Jack thought she looked more beautiful that ever. That's when he did it. He walked right up to her, looked her in the eyes and kissed her. His arms went around her waist as her hands went to his face. The kiss was intense. It wasn't hungry like the kiss they shared the night before. No it was full of love and passion. It was full of warmth and security.

'Omg!' Ianto said. I never saw that coming'

'You're about the only one Ianto' Owen told him.

'Yeah but he wouldn't notice would he?' Tosh told Owen 'He's been too wrapped up with the cute bar man from the pub'

'Oh yeah' Owen said 'How's that going anyway?'

'Really well actually' Ianto replied.

Jack and Gwen pulled away from the kiss and stared at each other.

'You look beautiful' Jack told her

'I do don't I' Gwen replied. Making everyone laugh.

They all went to sit back up in the conference room while Ianto went to make tea.

'I'm going to have to go home and talk to Rhys' Gwen told everyone. 'But first I need to change. This dress is really heavy and it being wet isn't helping.'

She got up and went down to the shower room to change and to get cleaned up.

When she returned everyone was down in the centre of the hub at their stations.

'Better' Jack asked

'Much' she replied smiling at him.

'Rite well I'm going to get off. Ill call in later' She told them.

'You want me to drive you?' Jack asked.

'Nah it's alright' She replied.

'We'll if you need anything call' Jack told her.

'Will do. Bye' she said. She had just gotten to the door when jack pulled her back for one last kiss. She beamed at him.

'Now you can go' He told her giving her a wink.

* * *

Gwen arrived at her flat. She sat in her car unable to move. She couldn't bare facing Rhys. She must have torn his heart out today.

'Get a grip Gwen' she told herself 'You owe it to him to him to at least give him an explanation'. With this she got out of her care and made her up the stairs and in the front door. She found Rhys sitting in the dark with a photo of them in one hand and a bottle of whisky in the other.

'Rhys' she said.

'What' was his reply.

'Rhys im sorry. I should have told you how I felt before today. But I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you.'

'You haven't hurt me Gwen' He told her.

'I haven't?' she asked

'No, because we are going to get married. You made a promise to me the night you accepted my proposal'. He told her

He didn't look at her. She was getting scared now and without Rhys noticing she slipped her com into her ear.

Rhys got up from her seat and walked over to her. He looked her straight in the eye and said 'you're a bitch' and with he smacked her round the face, knocking her to the floor. She tried to sit up but Rhys pushed her back down then left the room. She felt blood rush down from her nose and lip. She pressed her ear to her com.

'Jack' she said 'Jack can you hear me?'

'Gwen, what's wrong?' he asked

'I need you to come get me. Rhys had gone mad. He hit me'

'HE DID WHAT?!' Jack shouted 'Where is he?'

'He's in the bathroom' she told him 'please hurry'.

She managed to crawl to the door. However she didn't manage to get out. Just as she was about to open it Rhys came back. She sat down beside her and pulled her into him. She tried to fight him, she tried to get away. She felt as stab in her side, when she looked down she saw a needle sticking out of her. She looked at Rhys, her vision had started to blur. Before she knew it she was unconscious on the floor.

Back at the hub Jack was furious. He grabbed his coat.

'Everyone with me!' he shouted.

'Where we off' they asked.

'Gwen's. Rhys hit her' He told them.

With that they all grabbed their coats and ran for the SUV.

* * *

please review.

X-Sellskii-X


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Gwen woke up she realised she was no longer in her flat. She was in a car. Her car. She looked over to the driver's seat and saw Rhys driving. She had a huge headache and her vision was still out of focus. Also she felt extremely tired.

'Ah your awake babe' he said.

'What did you do to me?' she asked.

'Nothing really, I gave you a sedative' he told her 'don't worry it will wear of soon'.

'Rhys, im sorry for what I did to you but you have got to let me go' she told him.

'I can't do that Gwen, you see I love you' he told her

'But I don't love you' she replied 'don't you want to be with someone who does love you?'

'Gwen you do love me. It's just that Jack Harkness fella has brainwashed you into thinking you don't. You don't have to worry as soon as were married you'll remember how you feel'.

'Rhys, where are we going' Gwen asked.

'To a small church just outside of Cardiff' he told her 'Don't worry everything's sorted: I have arranged for a priest to meet us there'.

Gwen stared at him.

* * *

Jack and the team reached Gwen's flat. The rushed up the stairs and through the open door. Jack rushed around searching every room.

'Gwen' He shouted.

'Jack she's not here' Tosh told him.

Owen came running into the flat. 'Jack her cars gone'

Jack pressed against her ear and spoke into his com.

'Gwen, Gwen can you hear me?' he said 'Where are you'

'Jack' She replied 'Jack help, Rhys has gone mad'

That's all he heard.

'Gwen! Gwen!' He got no reply.

'Jack, we've got a trace on her car' Ianto told him 'there making their way out of Cardiff.

With that Jack, Followed by everyone else ran to SUV and followed the tracking system.

* * *

Rhys pulled over the car and grabbed Gwen. She tried to fight him of but he was too strong. He ripped the com from her ear and threw it out of the window.

'We don't need any interruptions do we now' he told her and began to drive again.

'You're mad Rhys. You can drive me to the end of the earth if you want but I will never marry you!' She told him.

'What, would you rather marry that Jack. He doesn't love you. Not like I do. And ill kill him before I ever let him touch you' he shouted at her.

Gwen was scared. She had never seen him like his. There was no longer pain in his eyes. It had been replaced by madness and anger.

* * *

Jack and the team followed. Getting closer every second. Jack wasn't going to loose Gwen. Not now, not ever.

'Jack they've stopped' Ianto told him.

'Where?' he asked.

'Just outside of Cardiff. There's an old church out there. It looks like they've parked outside'.

'He's going to make her marry him' Tosh said 'the mad bastard'

'Owen, get the police on the phone, tell them what's going on and tell them to meet us there' Jack told him

'The police?' Owen asked 'since when do we call the police'

'Owen, he's human which means he's under their jurisdiction' He told Owen 'plus I'm going to need plenty of back up to stop me killing the Wanker!'

'Good point' Owen said whilst calling the police.

* * *

Gwen and Rhys had pulled up in front of a church. Gwen looked towards it and started to panic. Rhys had gotten out of the car and walked round to her side. He opened her door and lifted her out. She was still too weak to walk or stand so he carried her into the church. She tried to fight him yet again, but like before he was too strong. They walked through the doors and like Rhys had said, their was a priest waiting for them. Rhys carried her to the front.

'Start now!' Rhys ordered.

'NO!' Gwen cried 'please' she begged him.

The priest looked at Rhys. 'I'm sorry sir, but I can't marry you if she objects'

Rhys sat Gwen down on the floor and pulled out a gun from his jacket.

Pointing the gun at the priest he said 'she's not objecting, she's just a little confused'

The priest looked terrified. That's when Gwen knew, there was nothing she could do. Any other time Gwen would have said that there was no chance Rhys would actually shoot anyone but tonight she wasn't sure so she wasn't going to push him.

'I'm sorry' the priest said to her 'I'm really sorry'

Rhys knelt down beside Gwen and pulled her into his arms, still pointing the gun at the priest he told him to begin. So the priest began and Gwen cried.

* * *

Outside Jack, Tosh, Owen and Ianto had pulled up and were all running towards the church. The police pulling up just as they reached the door.

Jack pushed the door open.

'GWEN!' he shouted.

'Gwen tried to turn around but Rhys's grip on her was too tight. Instead she shouted out 'JACK HELP!'

Rhys stood up and pulled Gwen with him. He proceeded to place the gun under Gwen's throat.

'If I can't have her, neither can you' He said to Jack.

'Just let her go Rhys' Jack said forcing himself not to take out his own gun and shoot him 'Do you really want to hurt her?'

The police had filled the church by now.

'Rhys it's over, let her go' he said whilst walking towards them.

'NEVER' he shouted and took a shout at Jack.

'NO!' Gwen screamed.

The bullet hit him in the arm; the impact caused him to fall back. Just as he did Owen stepped in and took a shot a Rhys. Rhys fell back, releasing Gwen as he fell. The police called for an ambulance. Luckily Owen had only shot Rhys in the leg. The police came over and arrested him whilst taking him outside away from Gwen.

Jack stood up and rushed over to Gwen who was just sitting on the floor. HE grabbed her and pulled her into him. She cried. She cried like she had never done before.

'It's okay' Jack said kissing her head 'your safe now'.

* * *

Please review.

Only one chapter left, possibly two lol...

X-Sellskii-X


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jack and the team were back in the SUV making their way back to the hub. Jack was driving, Gwen was sat in the passenger seat next to him and TOsh Owen and Ianto sat in the back.

Gwen sat staring out of the window. She knew what Rhys had done was mad and unforgivable but she couldn't help but think that it was her fault.

'Gwen, you alright there?' Jack asked.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' She replied.

Jack didn't believe her. He could see it in her eyes. Guilt. So he put his hand in hers and said 'Its not your fault. It would have been a lot worse if you had married him.' Gwen carried on looking out of the window.

'Gwen, If you had gotten married, one day he would have realised that you didn't love him, and he would have been hurt a lot more. What Rhys did today was wrong. It was mad and shouldn't have done it.'

Gwen turned and looked at Jack. She knew he was right. She smiled at him and he gave her hand a little squeeze. That's how they stayed for the rest of the journey. Hand in hand.

* * *

**Two days later.**

Gwen walked up the stairs towards Jacks office.

'Jack' she said as she walked in.

'Yes Gwen' he replied looking up from his work.

'Right before I start I need you to promise your not going to get mad and that you'll support me on this' Jack didn't like the sound of this. However he didn't say anything instead in pointed to the seat in front of him signalling for her to sit down. 'I want to go see Rhys in prison' She told him 'and I need you to come with me'.

'Gwen are you sure that's a good idea' he asked. Gwen could hear the concern in his voice.

'Yes, this is something I need to do' she told him.

With that Jack grabbed his coat and led her towards the door. She quickly rushed back telling Jack she had left her bag. When she got back to his office she ran over to his desk and pulled something out of a draw. She slipped the item into her jacket and walked back to Jack.

* * *

They arrived at the prison and were shown to the visiting room. They sat down and watched as two police men led Rhys to the table. He looked at her. There was nothing in his eyes. It was like all of his life had gone.

He said nothing so she began to speak.

'Rhys I cant try to understand why you did what you did. And I will never be able to forgive you for it' she told him.

'What about what you did to me' he replied shooting a dirty look at Jack 'you broke my heart Gwen.' He wiped a tear from his eye.

'Would you have rather gotten married, then found out that I didn't love you?'

He just looked at her unable to say anything.

'Rhys I'm not going to press charges' she told him.

'What!' Jack asked. Shock and surprise jumping from his voice.

Gwen looked at Rhys who was equally as surprised.

'On one condition' she pulled a little pill out of her back pocket and placed it on the table. That's when Jack realised.

Rhys looked at the pill 'That's one of them pills that make you forget. Isn't it?' he said.

'Yes' Was all Gwen could say.

'Let me get this right. If I take that pill and forget what happened you'll drop all charges.' Rhys said

'You won't just forget what happened, you will also forget what you know about torchwood and you'll forget me.' She told him.

'I don't want to forget about you' he told her.

'Then I'm sorry but I can't drop the charges' she went to take the pill but he stopped her. He took the pill from the table and went to swallow it but not before looking at her and telling her he was sorry.

Jack and Gwen left. They explained to the police that they didn't want to press charges and that they need to release Rhys. The please obliged but not without giving Jack funny looks.

'What are the looks for?' Jack asked Gwen.

'Jack. Two days ago you were shot. Your now walking around without so much as a scratch' she told him laughing.

* * *

Please R&R.

X-Sellskii-X


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**6 Months Later.**

The team walked through the streets of Cardiff. The rift had been inactive for the last couple of weeks which resulted with the TORCHWOOD team not having much work. They walked back from a quiet pub they had decided to have lunch in. They were all laughing and joking. Well all accept Tosh and Owen; they had decided to pick up on an old argument.

'Tosh! I don't know how many times I've had to tell you' Owen said 'Men are the stronger race!'

'I refuse to believe it!' Tosh shouted at him.

Gwen laughed, as did Jack and Ianto.

'Hay! Tosh, Owen, when we get back im locking you two in a cupboard.' Ianto told them.

'What! Why?' Owen asked. 'Because' Gwen told him 'were fed up of you two arguing'

'You know why they argue so much don't you' Jack said to Gwen and Ianto.

'Why?' Gwen asked.

'Because they both have sexual tension built up towards each other' Tosh blushed at this and Owen went to object but changed his mind. It was true after all.

'Screw the Cupboard. I'm locking you in a cell' Gwen joked.

Everyone laughed and Gwen didn't notice where she was going until someone bumped into her. She looked at the person and didn't expect to see who she saw. Rhys. 'Oh, sorry sweetheart' he said to her.

Jack came up behind her so she felt safe. 'Its ok' she replied.

Rhys then walked of and Gwen stood in the same spot and watched him.

'Gwen, you ok?' Jack asked.

'Yeah I am' she said with a smile spreading across her face.

With that she linked arms with jack and walked over to the team.

* * *

Jack let the team go home early. He sat in his office twiddling a pencil between his fingers.

'Another slow day' he said to himself.

'I like slow days' came a voice from the doorway. Jack looked up and smiled.

Gwen walked in 'but it would be nice to have to some excitement' she said sitting on his knee.

'You want excitement' he asked. She smiled.

'Well then' he said 'let's have some fun.

He lifted her of his knee, stood up and lifted her onto his desk.

'I love you Gwen'

'I love you too' She replied

He then grabbed her and kissed her. He had never given and she had never received a kiss so meaningful and so passionate.

**The End**

* * *

Please R&R. X-Sellskii-X


End file.
